Restart
by Amai
Summary: Hiyako and Kensuke/Daiken. Hikari's been having strange dreams, but she doesn't know what they are. They are, however, confirmed on one fateful trip to the Digital World...


Restart   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-**I was _so_ tempted to just leave this as a fluff. But it gets dark-like close to the end..I have interesting ideas for this one. And I will explain more about their digimon later, so don't worry. I had quite a bit of fun with this! As usual, please read and review.   
  
  
  
For the past week sleep had not been a part of Hikari's schedule. She laid in bed that night, no different from the others, eyes open, arms hanging off of the side of the bed. Sometimes she would drift off, but only to be awoken by the demonic dreams that had plagued her mind as of lately. It was the fear of those dreams that caused her insomnia. 

_Dreams of her...._

The winged being that held so much meaning to her...yet, she had know idea why. It had always started the same way. 

_I had to tell Miyako-chan how I felt...but before I could touch her one last time it had all ended at that moment.._

Everything...destroyed...and that angel, that being that meant so very much to her would cup her head in her hands and whisper one word. This one word frightened her more than any word in the world...but why couldn't she remember it? Hikari held her head. After that, she would feel this undescribable pain coursing through her and thus wake up. 

"Why won't you tell me anything, angel...?" Hikari whispered to no one in particular, lifting herself up fully onto her bed. "I want to know...so I can stop it..." 

As she stared at the ceiling, something whispered in her mind three words. Three final words. 

_It has begun._   
  
— 

"Hikari-chan!", Daisuke waved over to the brown haired girl, grinning. "You ready to go?" When she didn't answered he ran over to her, his face suddenly looking very concerned. "You okay, Hikari-chan?" 

"What? Oh...hi Daisuke. I'm fine." She yawned and smiled weakly at him. Daisuke's worried face did not waver as he prodded her some more, 

"C'mon Hikari-chan...you can tell me what's wrong! You look all tired and stuff. If someone's been messing with you.." 

"No, no, I'm fine Daisuke!" 

"You sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Because if you aren't-" 

"Daisuke!" 

"Okay, okay! You're fine, sheesh!" Daisuke said, waving his arms in defeat. Hikari giggled, despite her sleepy demeanor. Daisuke could be so persistent, it was adorable. She just wished it wasn't with her, and with the person who actually _wanted_ his persistency. Although he seemed to be losing his infatuation with her as the days went by...maybe it was because of the way she had seen Ken looking at him lately...or the way she had seen _Daisuke_ looking at Ken. Later, Hikari decided, later she would get it out of him. She had to admit, it was amusing watching him blunder over his confused love life. 

"Hey, Daisuke, where exactly are we going?" She questioned the mahogany haired boy as he trotted in front of her, leading the way. 

"Don't you remember? Miyako said that it would be a good idea if we spent the day having a picnic in the Digital World. I thought you of all people would already be there!" Daisuke exclaimed. Hikari suddenly smacked her head sighing, "Of course! I've been so forgetful lately..." Daisuke laughed at that, pushing her forward. 

"Don't worry Hikari-chan. Even if you do something wrong, you find a way to make it right. Hell, you even forget the right way!" 

The two laughed all the way to the computer room.   
  
— 

"It's about time!" Miyako fumed. "I've been waiting here about fifteen minutes with Takeru and Ken! Where were you guys?" Hikari flinched at the anger that seemed to lay in Miyako's voice. It might been gone later, but the fact that Miyako was angry at her made it all the worse. Sighing, she rubbed her tired eyes and began, "Sorry Miyako-chan, it was-" 

"My fault!" Daisuke chimed, winking at Hikari, "I had to waste time getting here so I could spend more time with the lovely Hikari-chan..." Everyone rolled their eyes at that. Everyone, except Hikari, who noticed the flash of hurt that went through first Ken's then Daisuke's faces. _This is just stupid. Why doesn't he just say it! I'll have to talk to him once we get in._ She was caught off guard by the level of irritation in Miyako's voice as she replied, 

"Well next time you want to flirt, think about what else you're doing, Daisuke! Digi-Port OPEN!" The portal opened, sucking her in immediately. Takeru shot a look at Daisuke, "You must have really done it this time, eh Daisuke?" 

Daisuke looked towards the ground in dismay, mumbling, "Well, she didn't have to be so pissy..." 

Ken stood up, shooting a glance at Daisuke, "Personally, I agree with Miyako." Following where the mauve haired girl had left off, he pulled his Digi-Vice up to the computer and was gone. Looking at the look on Daisuke's face, Hikari nodded. _We'll have to talk. Very soon._ "Come on, guys, we can't waste all of our time here, can we?" At the rest of the nods, she pulled out her Digi-Vice, failing to notice Daisuke mumble before standing up, "I can."   
  
— 

Everything proceeded as normal, with the exception of Miyako and Ken's blatant ignoration of Daisuke's existence. Hikari watched in dismay as this happened, not knowing what exactly to do. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she got knocked out of her daze only to so Takeru smiling down at her. "Hikari-chan? You were kind of out there." She nodded in response, looking at the grass that bordered her body as she lay basking in the sunlight. "Anything wrong?" 

Sighing, she glanced at him, "Everything. Some things....I don't know. This whole week hasn't been good for me, Takeru-kun." The grass rustled in response as Takeru flopped down besides her. "Then tell me. You know you can say anything to me, Hikari." Looking up into the sky, her eyes distant, she nodded. 

"Takeru...you're crest is hope. Do you think there's anything we can hope for?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I...I don't know...you see, lately I've been noticing more about myself and well..." she blushed, "My sexual preferences." 

Takeru digested this, nodding thoughtfully. "Miyako, isn't it?" 

Hikari blushed even more, caught off guard at the blunt reply of her friend. "H-how do you know that?" Takeru laughed, glancing at his smitten friend. "Hikari, you're easy to read. I've known you for so long one should hope that I know you well! Though it did take me a while to figure it out, I must admit...you aren't as obvious as say, Ken and Daisuke." 

"And you knew them too?" 

"Of course! Daisuke is really bad at lying....he really had it in for himself today." Hikari nodded, biting her lip , remembering the incident before they had entered the Digi-World. A part of her was actually glad Miyako yelled at Daisuke....it was almost like she was jealous. "Um...Takeru-kun.." 

"Hai?" 

"Do you, well...maybe...what I mean to say is.." As she stuttered, Takeru laughed some more and poked her, "Yeah, I think she likes you back. You two should talk!" 

"Should we?" 

"Of course, Hikari-chan." At that, the keeper of light smiled, standing up in the golden sunlight. "I guess I will then. Thanks Takeru. Thanks a whole lot." 

"No prob. That's what friends are for, ne? Now go on and tell her!" Hikari nodded, 

"I will, after I talk to Daisuke...we have a lot we need to discuss." Takeru shook his head, pointing off to the direction of both Daisuke and Ken whom of which seemed to be in conversation. 

"I don't think you really need to do that..."   
  
— 

"Ken! Ken, wait up!" Daisuke called to Ken as he made his way through the field of grass that bordered that section of the Digital World. Ken gave the boy a disdainful look, 

"What do you want, Daisuke?" 

"I want to know why you're so angry at me all of a sudden!" He blurted out, suddenly glaring at the indigo haired boy that stood in front of him. 

"What are you talking about? I never said I was angry." Ken simply replied, but the tone of his voice said otherwise in very loud volumes. 

"Don't play stupid with me, Ken!" 

"Play stupid? Play stupid?", Ken suddenly snarled, catching Daisuke off guard, something that was more characteristic from the Emperor. "If anyone's stupid it's you, Daisuke! Just leave me alone!" He began walking haughtily forward, not really knowing, or caring, where he was going. Of course, Daisuke followed suddenly looking at the ground. 

"Look, if its because I made Miyako angry, I'm sorry..." 

"That's not it." Daisuke looked up, a completely confused look filling his features. "Well, then what?" Ken glanced at him, his face suddenly softening a bit. 

"....you really don't know, do you? How could you just blurt that out, Daisuke? I thought you knew.." 

"Knew what?" Ken gave a look of despair towards his direction, and turned away. "Nothing. Nothing important." It was then that realization dawned on Daisuke, as he stared at the taller boy. _Could it be true...?_ "If you wanted to know, I really wasn't flirting with Hikari. I just didn't want Miyako to be angry at her, and not at me. 'Cause I know how she feels about Miyako and all...and I just made things worse." He suddenly smacked his head, "Did I say that Hikari likes Miyako? Forget all of that stuff, heh, heh, just me babbling!" 

Ken looked at him, analyzing what the boy had just said. "So...you don't really like Hikari anymore..?" Daisuke looked away, nodding. "Yeah. I guess it's because I like someone else now and I was just too afraid to admit it until now." 

"And that person likes you too." 

"Ken...I.." He tried to reach over to touch him, but before he could do that a mind piercing scream of sound penetrated through the atmosphere, causing both Ken and Daisuke to topple to the ground in pain, holding their ears. 

"What's...happening..?!"   
  
— 

"Miyako-chan...?" Hikari found Miyako over by the riverside, looking at the water with a melancholy expression on her face. 

"Hi, Hikari. Why are you here?" 

"Miyako, isn't that a silly question? I came here to see you." 

"Yeah, but I was pretty sure you would rather be spending time with Daisuke or something. You two seem to have hit it off well lately." Hikari shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "Miyako, if you think there's something going on with me and Daisuke, you've got it all wrong!" 

Miyako looked up to her hopefully. "Really?" 

Hikari smiled, nodding. She felt at her best right there, next to Miyako. No worries...no thoughts about that dream... "Really. I did come to see you..because Miya-chan." Miyako's eyes brightened at the affectionate nickname that Hikari had decided to use, "I need to tell you something.." 

"That's funny, Hikari-chan. Because I do too.." Hikari leaned forward, about to take Miyako's hand in her's. 

"Miyako...I-" But before she could continue she heard a weak voice scream out. 

"Hikari....! Miyako...help.." Her eyes widened, looking in the direction the voice had come from. 

Takeru. A torn and bloody Takeru helplessly trying to run to them. "Takeru! What happened...?!" 

_It has begun..._

He tried to speak, but all that came out where two words, "Virus...destruction..." For soon after that, he fell to the ground in sudden violent convulsions, his eyes wide. Hikari started to back away, terrified._ My dream...._"Miyako! I'll take Takeru, follow me! We've got to say Ken and Daisuke!" She picked up Takeru, noticing the air around them suddenly pick up in speed, and the sky become dark. _Virus....?_ Then it hit her. _Why...didn't we see our Digimon when we had entered the Digital World?_ She felt like suddenly falling to the ground. They had all been so wrapped up in their own things, they had failed to realize where their own partners were! And now, looking at the ebony sky, Hikari knew that they would regret that. 

"Hikari! Look! There they are..." Miyako screamed as she ran towards the fallen Ken and Daisuke. "Oh my god..." 

The both of them laid lifelessly on the ground, eyes wide and blank as if they were alive, but vegetables. Hikari's eyes widened in horror._ But just some minutes ago...they were fine...but, it's like..their souls are gone..._Realization hit her as she glanced at Takeru. 

In a few minutes, that was going to be him. 

She was too caught up in her thoughts to realize the sky suddenly pull towards her. Only when it was too late had she noticed. Miyako screamed out, throwing herself in front of Hikari. "Hikari! WATCH OUT!" 

"MIYAKO!" 

It was then that the darkness enveloped the only person she had loved. "Miyako..." The girl collapsed in front of her, her eyes wide. "Sorry...Hikari...I...had to..save you.." With one last smile, she clasped her hands in her own, and fell limp, just like Daisuke and Ken, and now Takeru were. "Miyako..? No...no..Miyako! I haven't told you I love you yet!" She shook the lifeless girl in front of her, "Miyako...you're okay, you're fine..just a few minutes ago we were talking...come on...Miyako.." Hikari fell down on her chest and began to sob. Soon, soon she would be taken too by the darkness...Soon..in fact, she felt it taking her right now...She closed her eyes, awaiting fate.. 

_Hikari-san._

_..What...?_ Hikari opened her eyes, only to see her. The angel standing above her. No, it wasn't Angewomon, this angel was different. She felt like she knew this angel even more than Angewomon. She smiled down at her, he wings shining a light that could penetrate through any darkness. Especially the darkness that surrounded Hikari now. 

_Hikari-san...do you remember me..? _

Marin? The name came so easily from her lips as she spoke. She had no idea how she knew it, but she began wondering if she knew more about this being in front of her than she knew. 

_Yes, it's Marin. I don't expect you to remember more about me, but that is not important. _

Marin, why did it happen...? Why did they all go...why did it all get destroyed...Miyako.. 

Hikari. That was a Restart. 

Hikari blinked, confused. _Restart, in the Digital World? But...how...and why? _

I can only tell you so much Hikari. A restart is a recharging of the programing in the Digital World. It is usually very subtle, and happens frequently, and that is why you do not know it. But...if the program is corrupted by anything, most likely a virus, the results can be disastrous. 

But..who would disrupt the programing? Hikari queried, looking at Marin. The angel hesitated a bit, looking away. Turning back, she spoke,

Most likely a virus. I cannot say much Hikari-san. I am sorry. But I can tell you this...there is a chance that you can change all of this..but it will not be easy. 

Please tell me! I'll do anything to get them all back...and I'd rather be tortured forever than to not see Miya-chan again..She added, tears suddenly coming back to her. _Please, Marin-sama.. _

Are you positive you want to do this? 

Yes! As positive as I'll ever be! 

At that, Hikari felt a powerful gust of wind around her. I'm coming, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken....Miyako.... 

And with that thought, darkness enveloped her once again.   
  
— 

"It has finished. Good work....Iori." The being smiled coldly at the young boy as he lifted his hands off the monitor. 

"They're not really dead...are they?" 

"Let's just say that their data was put in a different storage...yes, they are not dead. You can access their data any time you want. Just not yet. We'll have to take their bodies. As of right now, they are all just in a 'Dream' world of sorts. And will be until their data is returned." 

"Good." The boy answered looking back to the computer. 

"Don't worry!" The being said, "You said it yourself, you don't need them...all they do is degrade you anyway, isn't that right, Iori?" 

He hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, that is right. Let's go." 

The two left, but failed to see the computer flash a bit, and return to normal. Someone had penetrated the data field around the others. 

She was their only hope. 


End file.
